Retribution
by CrazyLove233
Summary: Just a short story about Toffee. I'm probably going to rate this K or T. I haven't seen any stories with Toffee, so I decided to write one. Enjoy.


Notes: Okay, firstly this is sort of based off the fact that the Mewmans were once evil and that the monsters were once good. Secondly, most of this is based off of little theories and headcanons that go on in my head. All and all this is just a short story about Toffee. I noticed not a lot of people write about him. In my opinion he's not a bad character. He may be tall, dark, and evil, but that's what makes him more compelling. I just thought it would be nice to have a Toffee story on here. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review. By the way, I don't exactly know Toffee's _taste_ in wands.

Retribution

Toffee sat in his chair, reading a familiar book. It was a particularly cold night, and he could never sleep on nights like this. Whenever he got too cold he would always wake up from his sleep. He never tried to fall back asleep. He would always rise from his bed, start a fire in the fireplace, sit in his chair, and read.

Toffee was cold blooded after all. He had to keep his blood warm somehow. You'd figure it would be a pain for him, but it wasn't. He'd dealt with this his whole life, so he was used to it by now. The only thing that bothered him was when he had to wake up in the middle of the night because of it. Making a fire was always a hassle too.

Other than that, Toffee was used to it. He sat in his chair wearing his usual tux, but around his neck was a red and black scarf. He'd normally wear it to keep him warm. In his hands was a book about wands. He started it a few days ago, wanting to learn more about them and what powers they possess. Mainly because he wanted a wand of his own. Technically a sceptre in his case.

He could picture it. Something tall and dark, like him. A purple dragon-eye stone would sit at the top. Four sharp prongs would hold it in place. Two small, dark wings would protrude from the side. A long, dark strip of metal would spiral around it. He wanted something powerful that he could rely on. He wanted something that would _make him_ powerful. Toffee was one who strived for perfection, but he wasn't sure he would accomplish that with idiots around him.

It had been almost two weeks since he moved into Ludo's castle. He had to admit, it was a nice castle, but it always seemed to be messy with Ludo's _army_ living there. They were complete morons. Even an imbicile like Ludo could see it. That's why he hired Toffee in the first place. To wrangle those idiots and make them do their jobs right the first time.

Toffee was the _true_ evil efficiency expert. If it wasn't for this _army_ he could've had the wand for himself days ago. It might not be the magical item of his dreams, but it was still magical either way. It would be a first step to power. He could probably conquer all of Mewni if he wanted. Toffee suddenly stopped reading, pausing for a moment in thought.

He started to think of that girl. Princess Star Butterfly. The name sounded so innocent. Toffee knew it was far from that. The Butterflys were deceitful. All the monsters felt that way about them. The Butterflys were the reason why all of monsterkind had to live in the swamp.

The Mewmans drove them away from their homes. They chased the monsters into the woods and lit wildfires. Toffee could feel his body tense up at the thought. He was young when it happened. Toffee's eyes landed on the fire in the fireplace, and he could almost feel his skin burning. His heart began racing. A flash blurred his eyes, and he could see the forest. The very forest that burned in hatred of the monsters.

Toffee shut his eyes and shook his head violently. His vision returned to the setting of his bedroom. Toffee ripped off his scarf and made his way toward the window. He opened it, and a cool breeze blew by, calming him down. Toffee took in deep breaths of air, almost panicked. He never liked thinking about that day. Horrible flashbacks used to come into his mind whenever he did. It had been quite a while since he had a flashback like that.

Toffee's eyes drifted down to his right hand. The one with the missing finger. He lost it that very day. Suddenly another flash blurred his eyes and he could see his hand covered in blood. Toffee jumped back surprised, falling in the process. Once he hit the ground everything went back to its natural setting. Toffee's eyes darted around the room only to see he was in his bedroom. He quickly looked back at his hand to see it was perfectly fine.

He let out a breath of relief, but he still felt anxious. Toffee was normally calm natured, but it had been years since he had a flashback like that. He shakily got back to his feet and dusted himself off. Toffee looked at his hand again, expecting another flashback, but it didn't come. He walked back to the window, putting both hands behind his back, and looked out.

Toffee could see the very familiar Mewnian castle, standing tall in the night sky. A deep feeling of hatred rose up inside of him. That hatred had always been there. The Mewmans destroyed the monsters way of life. Now the monsters have to live in this pathetic swamp. The Mewmans killed many of the monsters that day, leaving few left to live. They plagued Toffee's mind with terrible memories. He knew one thing for certain. If he ever got his hands on that wand, he was going to have his revenge.


End file.
